custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Rainforest Adventure (2000, Season 6's version)
Barney's Rainforest Adventure! is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in December 20, 1996. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and the kids are going on a rainforest adventure! On the rainforest adventure, The Winkster steals the rainforest magazine. Of course Barney and his friends will make a rainforest path of how to get the rainforest magazine back. When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and the kids are caught by a net, Twynkle the Elf will let them out so she should join the group. Then, together, they go and defeat The Winkster and save the rainforest magazine. Characters *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Twynkle the Elf (Margaret Pyeatt) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Julie (Sussanah Wetzel) *Scott (Kirk Cameron) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Pick Up Your Part Of The World #Help Protect the Earth #Listen #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #The Little Bird #Over In The Meadow #To The Rainforest (tune: A Hunting We Will Go) #The Raindrop Song #The Rainbow Song #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Way Up In a Tree #Splashin' In the Bath #The Winkster Song #Try and Try Again #Jungle Adventure #Rock Like a Monkey #Colors Make Me Happy #Oh, I'm Twinkle the Elf (tune to: Oh, Barney is a Dinosaur) #London Town #London Bridge #Looby Loo #Defeat the Winkster #Help Protect the Earth (Reprise) #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #Looby Loo #To The Rainforest #London Town #London Bridge Scenes in the Theme Song with the lyrics of the Theme Song in place they are *Season 3 Opening Sequence *The kids arriving at the treehouse *Barney comes to life and the kids hug him (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney Goes to School". *The arrangements for the background music used in this video were taken from 1990 Backyard Gang videos. *This version of I Love You uses a mix of arrangements from "Campfire Sing Along" (normal-pitched on the first verse and low-pitched on the second verse, same speed as Barney in Concert's version), "Fun with Counting to Ten" and "Season 1", with Barney's vocals from the Run, Jump, Skip and Sing album's version (normal-pitched for the first verse and low-pitched on the second verse, same speed as Season 1's version), BJ and Baby Bop's vocals from Season 3's version (same speed as Season 1's version), except they are mixed with BJ and Baby Bop's 1996 voices, and a mix of kids' vocals from Season 1's version (same speed as Season 1's version) and Barney's Magical Musical Adventure's version (low-pitched, same speed as Season 1's version). *The song "To The Rainforest" was also used in "Barney's Magical Places! (December 2, 1990) *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Shopping For A Surprise". *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Tosha wore the same clothes in "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." and the same hairstyle in "Once Upon a Time". *Jason wore the same clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" *Julie wore the same clothes in "Shopping for a Surprise" and the same hairstyle in "Gone Fishing". *Scott wore the same clothes in "We Can Play!". *Chip wore the same clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Kristen wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *Hannah wore the same clothes in "We've Got Rhythm" and the same hair-style in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Stephen wore the same clothes in "A Picture of Health". *Maria wore the same hair-style and clothes in "We've Got Rhythm". *Kim wore the same clothes and hair-style in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Filming began in July 13, 1996 and ended in July 15, 1996. *Production began in September 12, 1996 and ended in September 20, 1996. *After the "Barney Theme Song", when the kids arrive to the treehouse, the music from "Campfire Sing-Along" (when Tina's mom reads her a bedtime story) is used. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the treehouse and Baby Bop says "Hi, Barney! Hi, friends!", the sound clip of "Hi, Barney!" is taken from "Having Tens of Fun" and the sound clip of "Hi, friends" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City", except they were mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the treehouse and BJ says "Hi, Barney! Hi everybody!", the sound clip of "Hi, Barney" is taken from "An Adventure of Make-Believe", except it is pitched up to +4 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice and the sound clip of "Hi everybody" is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except it was pitched down to -1. *First time BJ has a muddy accident. The other times would be "A Trip to the Forest with Barney!" (March 21, 1997) and other times. *This is another time BJ falls or lays down, this time, while he and the rest of the others try to catch the Winkster, he slips on a slippery dirt path and falls onto a slippery wet muddy bank. Then, he is covered in dirt from his nose to knees. *When BJ screams as he is slipping on a slippery dirty path, his scream is the same Ash scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream because Caterpie is sleeping near her), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ yells "Wooooooooooooooooooooaaaaahhh!!! Oof!!" while falling into the slippery dirty bank, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *When BJ falls and crashes into the slippery dirty bank, the crash sound is taken from "Horrid Lorry" (when Lorry 2 falls off a cliff). *This is another time Time Lapse is used. It's was BJ is slipping on the slippery dirt path, and falls and crashes into the slippery dirty bank. *Though after BJ slips on the dirt path and falls down on the dirt bank, he got mud on his red cap, his head, his eye-lids, his nose, his cheeks, his arms, his hands, his tummy, his tail, his hips, his legs, his knees and his shoes. Then, Barney helps him take a bath, and change into a new red cap and different pair of shoes (the same kind as his regular shoes). *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and the kids scream when they got caught by a net, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "Chuckie vs. the Potty" (when Chuckie is being flushed down the toilet), except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery of the Lighthouse" (when Ash's finger got bitten by Krabby), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, Scooter's scream is the same scream from "Let's Go to the Zoo" (when Scooter falls into the mud), except it was pitched down to -1, Miss Etta's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything" (when Miss Etta got knocked by Scooter's sneeze), except it was pitched down to -1, Shawn's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please!" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), Carlos's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Michael and Derek sees a scary bug), Tosha's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery of the Lighthouse" (when Ash's finger got bitten by Krabby), Jason's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick got caught by the Cyclops), except it was pitched down to -1, Julie's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Patrick Smartypants" (when Patrick falls down a cliff for the first time), except it was pitched up to +5, Scott's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Born Again Krabs" (when SpongeBob is taken to Davy Jones' Locker by the Flying Dutchman", except it was pitched down to -5, Chip's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "20,000 Patties Under the Sea" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are chased by a jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +7, Kristen's scream is the same as Pear's scream from "Wishful Thinking" (when Marshmallow is dropped into hot coco for the second time), except it was pitched up to +8, Hannah's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek gets a bug in his sack), Stephen's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +8, Maria's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Pat No Pay" (when Patrick is freaked out when Mr. Krabs tells him that if he messed up the trash, he'll never eat another Krabby Patty again), except it was pitched up to +4, and Kim's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Jewpacabra" (when Cartman shoves the bread and runs off), except it was pitched up to +7, the same speed as Baby Bop's vice and mixed with Kim's voice. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and the kids scream "Help!" when they got caught by a net, Barney's "Help!" is the same as Patrick's "Help!" from "Suds" (when SpongeBob sneezes and grows big), except it was mixed with Barney's 1996 voice, Baby Bop's "Help" is the same as Chuckie's "Help!" from "Stu Maker's Elves" (when Chuckie is stuck in a bed-like thing), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice, BJ's "Help!" is the same as Michael Brandon's Dennis voice saying "Help!" the third time from "Thomas' Day Off" (when Dennis crashes off the rails), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, Scooter's "Help!" is the same as Fred's "Help!" from "Arrgh!" (when Mr. Krabs lifts Fred and throws him out of the Krusty Krab), except it was pitched up to +4, Miss Etta's "Help!" is the same as Patrick's "Help!" from "SpongeGuard On Duty" (when Patrick is inside SpongeBob's stomach), except was mixed with Miss Etta's voice, Shawn's "Help!" is the same as Rabbit's first "Help!" from "No Rabbit's a Fortess" (when Rabbit is up in a tree), Carlos's "Help!" is the same as Patrick's "Help" from "SpongeGuard on Duty" (when Patrick is inside SpongeBob's stomach), except it was pitched up to +5, Tosha's "Help!" is the same as Chuckie's "Help!" from "The Jungle" (when Chuckie is being sunk in the quicksand), Jason's "Help!" is the same as Rabbit's third "Help!" from "No Rabbit's a Fortess" (when Rabbit is stuck up in a tree), Julie's "Help!" is the same as Rabbit's fifth "Help!" from "No Rabbit's a Fortess" (when Rabbit got stuck up in a tree), except it was pitched up to +1 and does sound like Julie's voice, Scott's "Help!" is the same as SpongeBob's "Help!" from "Plankton" (when SpongeBob bursts through the wall of Squidward's house), except it was mixed with Scott's voice, Chip's "Help!" is the same as Spud's first "Help!" from the US version of "Lofty to the Rescue" (when Spud is stuck up in a tree), except it was pitched up to +7, Kristen's "Help!" is the same as Rabbit's fifth "Help!" from "No Rabbit's a Fortess" (when Rabbit got stuck up in a tree), except it was pitched up to +2, Hannah's "Help!" is the same as Rabbit's sixth "Help!" from "No Rabbit's a Fortess" (when Rabbit got stuck up in a tree), except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with Hannah's Season 4-5 voice, Stephen's "Help!" is the same as Chuckie's "Help!" from "Stu Maker's Elves" (when Chuckie is stuck in a bed-like thing), except it was mixed with Stephen's voice, Maria's "Help" is the same as Patrick's "Help!" from "SpongeGuard on Duty" (when Patrick is inside SpongeBob's stomach), except it was pitched up to +3 and Kim's "Help!" is the same as Chuckie's "Help!" from "Stu Maker's Elves" (when Chuckie is stuck in a bed-like thing), except it was mixed with Kim's voice and pitched down to -1. *After the I Love You song, BJ tells Baby Bop that they will be going home, and then they say bye to Barney and the kids and leave to sparkle and dissapear. Then, the kids say bye to Barney and leave the playground. Then, the Barney doll winks. *When Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids, the music from "Barney Goes to School" (When Barney tells the Backyard agang about their fun at school) is used, except it was pitched up to +1. *After BJ and Baby Bop leave to sparkle and disappear, when the kids say "Bye" to Barney and leave the playground, and then the Barney doll winks, the music from "Campfire Sing-Along" (when Tina realizes she had a good dream) is used, except it was pitched up to +1. *The rainforest set is later used for the "Camp WannaRunnaRound" set, with some of the parts removed of this set and replaced with the campsite set and the bunkhouse *The preview for this video is announced by the same announcer from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook", "Camp WannaRunnaRound", and "My Party with Barney". Preview for this video *Announcer: Today, Barney and the whole gang spend time going on a rainforest adventure. *Julie: I'd love to go on a rainforest adventure! *Tosha: Me, too! *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! Hi, everybody! *Kids: Barney! *Announcer: Along the way, the Winkster steals the rainforest magazine so Barney and the gang will catch him to get it back! *Hannah: How will we ever get it back?! *Announcer: With your help of Barney, you can travel along the rainforest path to tell them where the rainforest magazine is. *BJ: Come on! I'll show you a path to find the rainforest magazine from the Winkster. *Kim: We'd better catch the Winkster! C'mon! *Announcer: When Barney and the gang got caught by a net, Twynkle the Elf will save them and join the group. *Twynkle: I'll save you! Quotes Quote 1: *BJ: Come on! I'll show you a path to find the rainforest magazine from the Winkster. *Kim: We'd better catch the Winkster! C'mon! *(all shouting) *(Winkster hooting) *Barney: Don't worry, Winkster! We'll catch you! (giggles) *Winkster: You can't catch me! I'm quick as a wink! *Barney: BJ, watch out for the slippery...! *BJ: (screaming) AAH!!! (slips on a slippery dirt path) *All (except BJ): BJ!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Scooter: Oh, no! *BJ: Wooooooooooooooooooooaaaaahhh!!! Oof!! (falls into the slippery, sticky, dirty mud pile on his knees, tummy and nose) *Barney: (yelling) BJ!! (rushes to him on his nose and knees) *(BJ groaning) *Barney: BJ, what happened? *BJ: (gets up on his knees) I was trying to find the rainforest magazine from the winkster, I sliped on the slippery dirt path, and I fell down to the mud. (groans) Awww. *Barney: Oh, BJ! I'm so sorry. We didn't mean too, It was an accident. *BJ: that's okay, Barney. *Barney: I will take a look at you. BJ up, and sees mud all over him *Hannah: What happened to BJ? *Barney: Well, I think he has some mud all over his body. *Tosha: Barney, you should take BJ a bath. *Barney: A bath!? *Tosha: Yeah! It's in the forest. Closed-captioned version: *BJ: Come on! I'll show you a path to find the rainforest magazine from the Winkster. *Kim: We'd better catch the Winkster! Come on! *(all exclaiming) *(Winkster hooting) *Barney: Don't worry, Winkster! We'll catch you! (giggling) *Winkster: You can't catch me! I'm quick as a wink! *Barney: BJ, watch out for the slippery...! *BJ: (screaming) *All: BJ! NO! *Scooter: Oh, no! *BJ: Whoa!! (grunts) *(loud thudding) *BJ: (moaning) Quote 2: *Kim: Barney, where're we going? *Barney: We should be close to the rainforest shortcut. *Shawn: Look! A net! *Barney: Look out! *(the net catches Barney and the gang) *All: (screaming) AAAHHH!!! HELP!!! *Carlos: Oh, no! We're stuck! *Baby Bop: What are we going to do? What are we going to do? *Barney: Well I'm sure we'll think of something. *Twynkle's voice from the distance: I'll save you! *All: Ohhh!! Closed-captioned version: *Kim: Barney, where we going? *Barney: We shall be close to the rainforest shortcut. *Shawn: Look! A net! *Barney: Look out! *(net snaps) *All: (screaming) Help!! *Carlos: Oh, no! We're stuck! *Baby Bop: What are we going to do? What are we going to do? *Barney: Well I'm sure we'll think of something. *Twinkle: I'll save you *All: Oh! "Barney's Rainforest Adventure" Previews 1996 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still Version) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) *Barney's Rainforest Adventure! Title Card Closing *End Credits *Once Upon a Time Preview *Joe Scruggs Preview *Barney's Colors & Shapes 2-Pack VHS Preview